


Reasons Why Dan's Perfect

by DamnPhan_Girl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :), Love, Lovey Dovey-ish, M/M, Reason Why Dan's Perfect, Reasons Why Dan's A Fail, Reasons Why Phil's More Than Just Amazing, phanfic, why i was a weird kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnPhan_Girl/pseuds/DamnPhan_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Random Reasons Why Dan's Perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil walked into the living room and stood in front of Dan, who was in his browsing position on the couch. Dan kept scrolling through Tumblr until he felt Phil's presence in front of him was lasting too long. Dan looked up at his friend to see Phil blushing and holding a piece of a paper. I was about to ask what the paper was about when Phil grabbed my hand and placed the paper in it then walked out of the room. I furrowed my brows in confusion and set my laptop beside me, I unfolded the piece of paper and read the words without hesitation.

 

_Reasons Why Dan's Perfect.... And Not a Fail_

_\- His Laugh and Smile_

_His amazing laugh. Every time I hear it, it brings a smile to my lips without me even realizing it. I love how loud his laugh is, when we're not in the same room I can always hear it, and it makes me feel good inside knowing that he's happy. It may sound silly but it's true. I melt whenever I seem him smile, when his sad dimple comes into the light. I love his smile mostly because he used to rarely smile when we first met, knowing that he's come so far... and has smiled so much... has so much more to live for.... and knowing that I've helped with that and have helped him through the tough times, even when he pushed me away and said he didn't need my help, how I didn't give up on him that easily..... Not until I saw him smile one last time, and hear that beautiful burst of joy come slip out of his lips. I would never give up on him, and I'm so glad I didn't._

_\- His Jokes_

_His hilarious jokes. I could and would listen to him making sarcastic comments, relatable stories, and jokes that to him may be cringey but are the life of me. And if he stops doing comedy saying that his videos are stupid and no one would watch them and only watch them because of his looks, I'm going to look him straight in the eye and remind him how far he's come. A tour that sold out almost instantly, a strong fan base who appreciates us and would do almost anything for us even though we haven't even met most of them. Because people care about him... about us, and he should never ever doubt himself. He will always be the best and funniest sarcastic twat their is no matter what, and me, Phil Lester, and 6 Million people agree, Trust me._

_\- His Accent_

_Come on, who doesn't love a Posh accent. I love watching Winnie the Pooh and hearing him and his Winnie voice make a comment about the show. How he thinks it sounds stupid but I know that it couldn't be more adorable if he tried. Waking up in the morning and having the first thing I hear be his smooth sleepy voice coming from the kitchen telling me, 'Morning'._

_\- His Personality_

_His delightful personality. He may look like someone who doesn't want to talk to anyone but if you approach him, trust me he's more friendly than you think! He's such a kind and trustworthy person, when one of our friends were drunk one night, but he and I helped him get back home safe and sound. He gets so protective and he'll stand up for you. I, for example, am a polite person and let people talk before me, that leads to many people interrupting me and ignoring my presence in a conversation. Dan though, he asks people as 'kindly' as he can to let me talk and when I finally do talk he actually shows that he's listening and is interested and what I have to say. And he'll do the same with you, I know._

_\- His Memes_

_Oh the wonderful memes where do I start? You know someone is willing to do almost anything on the internet when they are called (and consent to it) a tall lesbian, a trash can, a nun aka Sister Daniel, etc. etc.. But that's just who you are, and I love it!_

_So those are just reasons why you Dan, are not a fail, but Daniel James Howell, the one and only... who couldn't be more perfect at being Dan and only Dan._

_\- The Amazing Philip Lester ;))))))_

Dan blinked the tears away and smiled, 'I guess I do have someone, and I'm not alone anymore....'. Dan looked up from the paper and smiled even bigger. 'How'd I get so lucky to have a Best Friend like Phil, and how'd he get so lucky to land on someone he loves.... Guess we're just perfect for each other, Friends or Lovers... We're always going to be with each other. Forever. **fail or not** '


	2. Reasons Why Phil's Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Random Reasons Why Phil's Not Only Amazing... But Perfect

Dan stood awkwardly on the staircase watching Phil water his house plants, he chuckled slightly when Phil started stroking one of the houseplants lovingly. The chuckle caught Phil's attention and he quickly turned around to see Dan holding a piece of paper to his chest. Dan shoved the paper towards Phil then quickly shuffled out of the room. Phil giggled at him and started unfolding the paper Dan had and read it as soon as he saw words.

_Reasons Why Phil's More Than Just 'Amazing'_

_\- His Smile and Laugh_

_His beautiful smile, I love seeing a smile appear on his lips and how his eyes squint in the most attractive way. The way his tongue escapes from his mouth and can be seen being held back by his teeth. How you can barely hear him when he laughs and when you do hear a noise come out of his lips it just makes you feel fuzzy and warm inside. How he's always so happy that you see him filled with joy daily. When he leans slightly back when he laughs, and holds his stomach in the cutest way. I love hearing his giggle and seeing his little stubble appear more when he's smiling, the stubble that he absolutely rocks by the way ;)). And when he makes the weirdest noises sometimes that even he wonders what the noise was, he might find it embarrassing but I see it as the most adorable thing ever._

_\- His Eyes_  
_His blue eyes, the ones that sparkle like an ocean. The ones that whenever he stares at you, you just melt. The eyes that I'll never get tired of looking into, the eyes that'll stare at me when I talk so I know there's someone interested in what I say. The eyes I'd be able to live off of for the rest of my life._

 _\- How Polite He Is and How Loveable He Is_  
_Phil is so polite, in a conversation he'd let anyone talk before him so that they'd have just as much a say as everyone else. People don't give him as much credit as he deserves like for example, the 7 second challenge. Some people don't thank him for creating it, and some even credit the wrong people. Now this really bothers me, but he doesn't mind, or at least he doesn't mind enough to say anything about it in public. Because as long as people are having fun with the challenge/app and are happy, he's happy. Also he doesn't have as much followers as me, but he never once brings it up because he doesn't want to start any drama. I really hope he knows though, that the people that do follow him and support him love him so much and never wants him to stop making videos anytime soon, cause he's our smol angel bean, our actual ray of sunshine. The one we love so much, and will love forever!_

 _\- His Cuteness_  
_Okay, Let me just say that Phil is one of the cutest human beings on this planet. From his laugh, his smile, his eyes, to his personality, etc. etc._  
_Whenever he says 'Hey guys' my heart just stops at his cute deep northern accent and adorable smirk/smile that only Phil can pull off. How he puts his hands in front of his mouth when he laughs, is shocked, scared, and embarrassed that just makes me go 'Aww'. And so many more adorable things Phil has done, but if I were to list all the things, this would go on for literally ever._

_\- His Personality His lovely personality. He is the most kind and genuine person you'll ever meet, and he'll be so polite to you too, no matter who you are! He won't judge you or anyone for that matter, and he'll keep you in a conversation while keeping you entertained too. Because whenever his friends are happy, he's happy. Plus he's respectful towards everyone of any age, which is part of the reason why he doesn't swear on his channel. He is always smiling and happy (unless he doesn't have his coffee in the morning) and whenever you're in a bad mood, you can count on him to cheer you up. Especially his hugs, because he is the best hugging ever GUARENTEED!_

_\- His Weirdness He may be a bit odd but come on, it's awesome to be a bit on the strange side. Like Phil even said 'It's a good things to be strange, Normalness leads to Sadness'. And it's true, watching his 'Why I was a weird kid' series, is so entertaining and not boring at ALL! Unlike if someone made a video called 'Why I was a normal kid' or something like that..._

_So those are just some reasons why you Phil, are more than just amazing. The Beyond Amazing Philip Michael Lester. Who is just perfect, perfect at being Phil and only Phil._

_\- Daniel the Spaniel_   _:PPP_

Phil placed his hand over his mouth and blinked the tears away. 'I'm so glad I have someone, and that that someone is glad to have me' Phil looked up from the paper and smiled even bigger. 'I've never been happier, and I don't think I ever will without Dan, and he won't either without me... Guess we're just perfect for each other, Friends or Lovers... We're always going to be with each other. Forever. **Amazing or not.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I know no one's perfect, but in my opinion, Phil is the closest thing to perfection humanity can provide.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who think this is stupid and they aren't sappy teenagers so this should be deleted, SCREW YOU THIS IS MEH STORY I DO WHAT I WANT!!!
> 
> Thank you :))))


End file.
